greek_and_roman_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon
Poseidon is the god of the sea,drought and chaos.He is also Crystal,Ruby and Michael’s great uncle and Zeus’elder brother. Appearance ''' He has wavy, periwinkle blue hair and a tanned complexion.He has turquoise coloured eyes with black diamond shaped pupils.He wears an ultramarine himation made of silk and he is usually seen with a trident in his right hand.He also wears the Olympian bracelets on his wrists. '''Era 5.ver He wears a short white and blue sleeveless hakama,a white cape,cobalt blue pants and wooden geta. Casual wear He wears a black hooded sweatshirt with turquoise green lining,denim jeans,a t-shirt printed with Japanese kanji and a pair of turquoise blue sneakers on his feet.To match,he wears a pair of lime green headphones. On special occasions He wears a Prussian blue hakama and wooden geta. As a gem fighter He wears a long, blue, hooded cloak with long,loose sleeves,it features a design of diagonal stripes of different shades of blue.When unhooded, it appears that his cloak is shoulderless. On formal occasions He wears a tuxedo and fedora hat with goggles when he dresses formally or dancing in taverns.His other dancing outfit consists of a black bodysuit with sparkles,black trousers and silver lace up shoes. As a Sailor Senshi He wears a sailor fuku that is bluish green in colour with a blue ribbon and ballet slippers.His tiara is in front of his forehead.He also wears a choker and short gloves with ends that are bluish green in colour. In his emperor form,he wears a gold crown with three prongs,a teal himation,gold straps and a blue tail instead of legs. Personality ' Poseidon is hot tempered ,overprotective and a bit cocky. But he is very caring to his niece Ruby.He has a big phobia about sharks as he once made them furious when he was young. In gem form,his personality is much more calmer, merciful and forgiving. He seems to have a strong liking towards pretty nereids and mermaids,even the vicious Cala Maria in the game Cuphead.He always refers himself as “handsome”and gives them sea anemones as a gift,although they kept rejecting him. He somehow overreacts when he loses a level in Super Mario Bros,his favourite game. He is also quite naive when knowing new things on the surface as he often stays in his underwater palace to protect the ocean from harm. He has a reputation of speaking Japanese in his words. '''History ' In 2000,Poseidon had his first niece,Crystal. In 2011,Poseidon had his second niece, Ruby. In 2017,He got a job as a jazz dancer in a pub. In 2020,Poseidon had his nephew,Michael. '''Occupations God Emperor Student(formerly) Patriarch Businessman Trivia He is always falling into Ruby's tricks. His catchphrase is " Hola hola, sha too." He seems to have a crush on shouzu from onmyouji. His gem is located on his chest. His gem form is blue diamond. His magical item is a diamond violin. He is voiced by John Goodman in English,and Takehito Koyasu in Japanese. He travels everywhere in his palanquin,but he usually overspeeds and fined by the police. His alias is Kaito Mizukawa and his female form is Michiru Kaioh. He usually battles using his trident,but sometimes he uses his deep aqua mirror to reflect attacks. When Poseidon was young,he once went to Tokyo to study Japanese culture. His battle theme plays when Crystal regenerates into gem form. He takes part in diving,100 metre freestyle and rowing in the Olympic Games. He is the lead singer and pianist of Olympus jazz. His palace resembles a dragon castle in Japanese mythology. He is a blue damselfish merman. He was once kidnapped by a giant kraken. His bracelets have 100 teal gems on them,which means his power is at a master rank. When he was young,he was a famous violinist. Nicknames ”Bro”(Zeus) ”Spinach”(Ruby) "P"(Zeus) Themes Original theme:Waterfall from Undertale Battle theme:New world symphony 4th movement by Antonin Dvorak Room theme:Aquarium from the carnival of animals by Camille Saint Saens Abilities Hydrokinesis Poseidon has immense power over water and liquid material and is capable of forming water into various constructs that he can control. Animal communication ''' Poseidon could use his voice to communicate with sea creatures and summon them to attack his enemies or calling them for a meeting. '''Energy Projection Poseidon can fire arrow-like blasts of energy from the tip of his trident.This can be done as rapid-fire or charged to unleash a more powerful blast. Trident Proficiency Through his many years of training,Poseidon is able to summon his weapon,a gold trident.Poseidon is very skilled in the art of trident-wielding and goes in tandem with his pattern of fighting that involves jazz dancing.He moves gracefully and swiftly,attacking with grace and poise.He stays calm and collected during melee battles,duels, and skirmishes.Poseidon also has great skill in throwing his trident. Attacks Aqua cyclone ''' Poseidon uses his hydrokinesis to create a whirlpool and uses it to attack his enemies.It causes one hundred percent damage. '''Deep submerge Poseidon uses his hydrokinesis to create a great wave and hurls it at his enemies,causing one hundred percent damage. Court members Calypso Pelops Nerites Ceto Delphin Proteus 1000 Sirens Galene Scylla Larissa Charybdis Hydrus Tsubasa Mestra 2500 seahorses 2690 ghost pirates Thetis Stheno Euryale Medusa Squid sisters Pokemon Poseidon loves collecting water type Pokémon,his Pokémon include: Wailord Gyarados Kyogre Suicune Empoleon Primarina Samurott Seismitoad Swampert Corsola Kingdra Blastoise Lumineon Clawitzer Manaphy Phione Quotes “I think it would be better if you play with the coral fish.” “Ruby, I said, no more jokes!" "This is not a joke,Ruby!" "Oh,shut up!Let me be!" "I said, do not mention the word "shark"in front of me!" “Athena,you’re overreacting.” “Oh,no,the game controller’s broken,I don’t know how to do this......Gadzooks!” "Sh, breath.One,two three." "Hello, this is Poseidon from Mount Olympus.I...... (laughs)" "When you meet the people in your colony, just smile and wave, let everyone know who you are." “Holy mackerel!Is this your best effort?” “Well,Cala Maria,as we’ve had met for so long,shall we dance?” “The ocean’s very beautiful from up here.” "Hestia! Where are you?" “Bro,impressing a lady is not like this.Flamenco or Latin dance is much more romantic than tap dance.” "Stand tall,chin up,and don't twiddle your fingers all the time." "Um,Konnichiwa?" 'Laughter style ' Poseidon’s laugh is quite gibberish and crazy.He goes off like “Eh heh heh heh heh heh......” and says “What?”.Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Olympus jazz Category:The Great Element Assembly Category:Water units